the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonan Kujo
'Approval:' 12/18/17 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Jonan is about 6 foot 3, with a rather large build, and looks rather young. He wears a black shirt and shorts, with the bottom half of his face covered when he's in combat or on a mission. His eyes are the same deep blue as the ocean, and his hair is short black and spikey. His body is covered in tattoos up to his neck that look like dark black vines climbing up his body. He is usually a rather friendly, helpful guy. When he's in a good mood, he will try to be helpful to even complete strangers, and is always trying to make new allies to help him become a stronger ninja. His long time wandering the forests has helped him develop a feeling of attachment to all living creatures. He still has nightmares about the night his home burned down. He tends to zone out a lot. But when he is on a mission in combat he becomes calm and focused, despite whatever mood he's in. Jonan loves nothing more than an opportunity to push his abilities, often unafraid to pick a fight just to see how him and his opponent match up. He holds 1 goal above all other things; to become a ninja powerful enough to stop anybody from experiencing the same loss he has. Stats (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 6 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP: 55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lightning Release ' '''Genin 2: Shadow Manipulation ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Chidori - This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. CP # Lightning Release: Lightning Arrow - The user gathers lightning chakra in his hand and then releases a bolt of lightning towards his opponent. The attack is quick and is intended to wound and slow down the opponent. CP # Shadow Imitation Jutsu - The user of this jutsu connects their shadow with that of an enemy, and from there may force the enemy to mirror his/her movements so long as the link remains unbroken. The link my be broken if the victim has sufficient strength (the jutsu is 60 CP the user needs 40 CP) or by paying the jutsu cost the user paid +20. Cost is 20 with 1/2 the base cost as a maintain cost even if supercharged, this is due to the relative ease an oppenent can break it. CP Equipment *(3) Kunai Blade *(2) Smoke bomb Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 5500 * Ryo left: 5500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 9' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Tuesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' '''C-Rank: 7 1/10/18 - http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Unkidnapping - 4 QP 1/27/18 - http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Getting_to_the_Heart_of_the_Matter- 3 QP D-Rank: 0 ''' '''RP and Other: 9 1/9/18 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/7kqp9i/afternoon_stroll_konoha/?sort=new- 2 QP 1/10/18 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/7n8ebc/a_new_whetstone_konoha/ - 2 QP 1/15/18 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/7pkqbs/family_secrets_midori/?sort=new- 2 QP 1/24/18 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/7msyzy/training_workshop_konoha/?sort=new - 3 QP MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story' Jonan grew up in a small village deep within the woods, but he's been wandering so long he doesn't even remember where it was. He was only 13 years old when I fire started within the village in the middle of the night. Jonan doesn't know what started the fire, he only knows that it spread so quickly that he was the only one to leave with his life. Since losing his family and everyone else he ever knew, he has been wandering the land in search of a way to improve his skils. A few years ago, Jonan arrived in Konoha, and has been staying there ever since. When he heard of the breakout of war, he decided this would be the perfect chance. Category:Character